


Sharing The Bed

by AU_Queen



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I Tried, I don't even know anymore, I really shouldn’t be trusted with writing this, I'm Sorry, M/M, Stupidity, Takahiro finds out, This is trash, but - Freeform, just a warning, same with Akihiko and Takahiro, so Misaki is probably a bit OOC, this is my first junjou romantica fic, yeah...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Takahiro finds out about Misaki and Akihiko's relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off this vine: https://vine.co/v/ee51r1g3xaZ

    About two months ago, Misaki had started sleeping with Akihiko almost every night. It happened so often that the room was starting to be referred to as ‘theirs’ instead of just ‘Akihiko’s’. So that’s where Misaki currently was, sleeping with Akihiko surrounding his smaller frame. Even if he didn’t quite say it outloud, he loved being able to sleep like this with his lover. The sharing of body heat was comforting. And this way, Akihiko was slightly less scary when he had to wake up in the mornings. Though there were also many mornings where Misaki slept longer than usual, Akihiko’s stubborn refusal to wake up starting to rub off on the younger man.

    It was still early when the two were awoken rudely, but this time it wasn’t by Aikawa or Isaka.

    “Akihiko?” Takahashi, Misaki’s older brother- the one who still didn’t know about their relationship- opened the door to Akihiko’s room. “Have you seen my bro-”

    Akihiko opened his eyes wearily as Misaki peeled himself away from him and off the bed. He blinked drowsily, turning his head to meet the eyes of his brother.

    “-ther.” they stared at eachother for what seemed like an eternity before Misaki flopped back on the bed, covering his blushing face and naked torso with the comforter. “Misaki?”

    Misaki swallowed roughly, staying quiet. This was the last thing he would have ever expected. The only people he knew of who would come in here was Aikawa or Isaka. He never thought they would be woken up by his older brother. Akihiko yawned next to him, stretching before getting out of bed. Heat filled Misaki’s face, he knew neither of them went to bed wearing a shirt, even if both of them had pants on. This is something he had never wanted his brother to witness! Laying there, he was curious as to how long he could hide before Takahashi just left. The answer was forced on him when Akihiko roughly removed the cover, exposing him to the outside.

    “Usagi-san, you bastard!” Misaki yelled at his lover, causing his older brother to blink widely at him.

    “Get up. Your brother is here.” Akihiko monotoned, placing the cover back on the bottom of the bed.

    “I can see that!” he could feel the blush traveling across the tips of his ears and down his neck, along with the lingering gaze of Akihiko’s eyes trailing said blush. Misaki swallowed, awkwardly turning his head away from the other people in the room. As Akihiko’s footsteps left the room, Takahashi coughed.

    “So… how long has this been going on?”

    “Not that long…” Misaki lied, hoping his brother wouldn’t catch it. He was wrong.

    “Misaki?”

    “... about since I moved in…” he snuck a look at Takahashi, whose mouth had fallen open, “But don’t worry! Nothing bad happened!” Misaki had thought about this so much he was sure he already knew every possible question his brother could ask. Scrambling off the bed, he grabbed a shirt from the dresser and went out to the kitchen.

    When he entered the kitchen, he saw Akihiko at the fridge, pulling out the eggs. Immediately he went over to him and took the eggs from his hand. He could still remember what happened the first time Akihiko had cooked, and he didn’t really want a repeat of that.

    “Misaki, I’ll cook.” he tried to protest but Misaki just gently pushed him away from the kitchen.

    “It’s okay, you go talk to nii-chan and I’ll take care of breakfast.” he headed over to the stove, and began to scramble the eggs, “Nii-chan, do you want any food?”

    “Sure.” his older brother was stuck in the doorway, dumbfoundedly watching the whole exchange. He was surprised at how easily Misaki talked to Akihiko. Really, he couldn’t remember Misaki talking like that to anyone, not even him. It wasn’t until Akihiko waved him over that he finally felt his feet unstick from the floor, traveling over to the table. “So you two have been dating for a while.” Takahashi sat at the table, awkwardly trying to start a conversation about his brother and his friend’s apparent… relationship.

    “We have,” Akihiko calmly takes a sip of his coffee. Takahashi looked down at his hands, thinking. He knew Misaki well enough that he could guess why he wouldn’t tell him. Looking over at his brother, he could see him already beginning to panic.

    “Misaki,” Takahashi grabbed his brother’s attention so he could ask him the most important question, “Are you happy?”

   Misaki paused, blinking at his brother in confusion. A gentle blush covered his cheeks and he averted his eyes as he slowly answered, “... yes.”

   “Okay.” Takahashi said, returning his attention to his friend that was sat across from him.

   “That’s it?” Misaki’s voice was filled with confusion.

   “Yep.”

    “No ‘How dare you not tell me sooner!’ or ‘But you’re both men!’?”

    “Nope.”

    “Not even a ‘When did you get this way’?” Misaki moved to put the finished breakfast on the table, thoroughly confused.

    “Misaki, in all the years I have raised you, never once did you ever show any interest in women. Honestly, this doesn’t completely surprise me. Sure, I was shocked when I walked in on you sleeping together. But as long as you’re happy, it’s fine with me.”

    “But… but…” Misaki sputtered. Normally whenever someone found out, something bad happened in someway.

    “Misaki. Just don’t question it.” Akihiko placed a comforting hand on Misaki’s knee and Takahashi could see the way it calmed him almost instantly. He smiled at the small interaction between the two. Looking back on the six or so years since Misaki had moved in with Akihiko, he had seen a lot of change in the both of them. Even Akihiko’s writing gained something it had always previously lacked. It made him happy that his brother seemed to have found that one special person.


End file.
